dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Dune:The Machine Crusade
Dune: The Machine Crusade (2003) is the second book in the Legends of Dune trilogy written by Brian Herbert (the son of Frank Herbert, the original author of the Dune series) and Kevin J. Anderson. Plot Dune:The Machine Crusade moves us forward into the centre of the Butlerian Jihad, described in the first book of the trilogy, Dune:The Butlerian Jihad. Leading the movement is the ex-slave and ex-machine trustee Grand Patriach Iblis Ginjo. However Iblis is more than he appears, with more interest in politics and his own personal legacy than in the Jihad. Vorian Atreides, despite the long life given to him by his father, the Titan Agamemnon, begins to show the vestiges of wanting to settle down after visiting the planet Caladan, and meeting the woman - Leronica Tergiet - who is to become his long term concubine. Xavier Harkonnen manages to free Ix from the thinking machines and must eventually make the ultimate sacrifice that will tarnish his name. The robot Erasmus continues with his enlightening human experimentation, and makes a curious bet with the Omnius entity on Corrin, where he claims he can raise a human being to be orderly and civilised like a machine. This child is Gilbertus Albans, the first true mentat. Omnius himself suffers badly from a computer virus created by Vorian Atreides and spread unwittingly by his old companion Seurat. On Ginaz, the ageing Zon Noret is killed in a natural disaster - the one enemy he could not defeat. Though he did not live to pass on his skills to the other Ginaz mercenaries, his sensei mek Chirox, a reprogrammed machine itself, remains and trains them into the greatest of all mercenaries, The swordmasters, who will be the ultimate fighting force against the thinking machine. On the planet of Poritrin, Norma Cenva leaves the world just in time to avoid a slave uprising, where, among other things, a lasgun accidentally hits a Holtzman personal shield. The resulting explosion wipes out Holtzman's labs and the slave revolt is eventually brutally crushed. Meanwhile Norma Cenva, due to her heritage as daughter of the main Sorceress of Rossak, finally taps into her latent powers under great pressure, during her capture and subsequent torture by the Titan Xerxes to become the spearhead of humanity. As for the slaves on Poritrin, a small band of Zensunnis who steal the first spacefolding ship to a lonely desert planet called Arrakis, where they will join the followers of Selim, and become the Free Men of Arrakis. Finally, the remaining Titans take their chance becoming independent from their machine master Omnius on the planet of Bela Tegeuse. Continuity Characters *Agamemnon *Aliid *Vorian Atreides *Ajax *Omnius *Seurat *Chamal *Beowulf *Jafar *Estes Atreides *Kagin Atreides *Selim *Chirox *Ozza *Sheel Tantor *Falina *Jav Barri *Camie Boro *Fallen Emperor *Rajid Suk *Erasmus *Barbarossa *Niko Bludd *Paolo *Livia Butler *Fredo Butler *Manion Butler *Manion Butler the Innocent *Octa Butler *Serena Butler *Norma Cenva *Zufa Cenva *Ticia Oss *Ticia Cenva *Dante *Dhartha *Raul *El'hiim *Ingu *Rafel *Iblis Ginjo *Xavier Harkonnen *Hecate *Tio Holtzman *Ishmael *Juno *Handon *Tuk Keedair *Kwyna *Mahmad *Gueye d'Pardu *Keats *Bel Moulay *Emil Tantor *Lucille Tantor *Vergyl Tantor *Tirbes *Tlaloc *Zon Noret *Jool Noret *Rekur Van *Floriscia Xico *Yorek Thurr *Aurelius Venport *Weyop *Xerxes *Roella Harkonnen *Brom Tergiet *Leronica Tergiet *Wandra Harkonnen *Omilia Harkonnen *Vidad *Kalem Vazz *Gilbertus Albans *Niriem *Raff *Yuell Onder *Conqee Cenva *Nathra Kiane Flora and fauna *Salusan bull *fireflower *kelp *elecran *butterfish *Leech-bat *blackbird *scorpion *Bludd rose Vehicles *kindjal *javelin *ballista *Update Ship **''Dream Voyager'' *driftbarge *groundcar *flyer **scout flyer *Airvan *Railtaxi *Methcar *boatcar Technology *Chandler pistol *lasgun *Distill suit *bubbleplaz *alloyglas *baliset *pulse-sword *electrafluid *evermind *flowmetal *gelcircuitry *Watcheye *Glowglobe *Holtzman shield *bioholo *stun-ball *suspensor *brain canister *thoughtrodes *Alloy-resonance generator *Life extension *scrambler web *image pack *scrambler grenade *flame gel *Nanoblade *Spacefolder *flexor wire Planets and locations *Rhisso *Salusa Secundus **Zimia ***Assembly Hall ***Winter Sun Room **City of Introspection *Giedi Prime *Rossak *Poritrin **Starda **Isana *Arrakis **Arrakis City **Tanzerouft **Sentinel Rock *Earth *IV Anbus *Harmonthep *Parmentier *Caladan *Bela Tegeuse **Comati *Richese *Tlulax - Thalim **Bandalong *Kolhar *Hessra *Balut *Zanbar *Chusuk *Ularda *Tyndall *Bellos *Corrin **Central Spire *Ecaz *Buzzell *Ginaz *Hagal *Ix *Relicon *Seneca *Souci *Vertree Colony *Walgis *Yardin Organizations *Muadru *Ginaz Swordmaster **Council of Veterans *Wormriders *Old Empire *Cogitors **Ivory Tower Cogitors *Butlerian Jihad **Jipol **Jihad Council **Army of the Jihad **Seraphim *League of Nobles **League Armada **League Parliament **League Assembly **Salusan Militia **Dragoon *Synchronized Worlds **Cymeks ***Titans ***Neo-cymeks *Buddislam **Zensunni **Zenshiite *Tlulaxa *Sorceress of Rossak *VenKee Enterprises Titles *Viceroy *Interim Viceroy *Supreme Sorceress *Grand Patriarch of the Holy Jihad *High Priestess of the Holy Jihad *Primero *Segundo *Tercero *Cuarto *Quinto *Sexto *Secondary Terms *Litany of the Fallen Mercenary *Tuxcape *Credit *Grogyptian *Valetbot *soostone *firegem *Zinagne *Beaujie *Manion Cross *Beetle *hrethgir *Evermind *Holtzman Effect *Unallied Planets *thinking machine *Wormrider *slave **solver *Shiraz *semuta Events *Time of Titans *Battle of Zimia *Second Battle of Zimia *Battle of Bela Tegeuse *Honru Massacre *Battle of IV Anbus *Rebellion of Ix *Assault on Rossak *Battle of Earth *Kanla *Fleur de Lys *First Hrethgir Rebellion Category:Novels Category:Legends of Dune de:Der Kreuzzug ru:Дюна: Крестовый поход машин